Moonlight Shadow
by Inutasha Sukura
Summary: Kagome is a reporter from Kyoto.Inuyasha is a crimer fighter the moonlight shadow. Miroku and sango are shrine keeps for keade with kikyo. Koga is a bounty after inuyasha and kikyo teams up with him. What will happen? InuxKag MirxSan
1. Prologue

I got this idea off the song moonlight shadow I don't own anything but the idea

x-x-x-x

The moonlight shadow

Threw all of the towns, kids and people have been hearing rumors of a moonlight shadow running around. A young woman with clear blue eyes but when she gets angry they go from light blue to dark blue with specks of light blue in them. She has black wavey hair, that goes to the middle of her back, when the light hits it right it has a dark blue tint to it. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with a dark blue belt, and she had on a shirt that was cream colored, and a pair of white running shoes. On her shoulder she had a medium black bag with all her things. (cell phone, money, camera, and most of all her note book and her favorite pen) her name was Kagome Higurashi at the age of 20 and she had just gotten off her train from Kyoto Japan and came to Tokyo Japan in search of rumors of the moonlight shadow since she was a news reporter she came here to get info of the moonlight shadow hoping to get a large sum of money for her report. The people got off the train as usual and people starting talking about the moonlight shadow.

"Hm..."as she walked out of the train station and she heard some good information and wrote it down in her note book and then put her note book and pen back into her bag.

"Hey Brother have you heard? People have been seeing the moonlight shadow around apple dore park"

Kagome grinned while she was thinking "Yay Tonight I'll be able to get pictures of moonlight shadow and then he or she will be caught!" she thought to herself as she left the train station.

A young man at the age of 21 came walking out of a ramen shop with a bowl of ramen in his hands, he has black hair that goes to the middle of his back but at the moment it was up in a low ponytail. His eyes are hazel , he's wearing a rusty red t shirt you can barely see his black under shirt, if you look close enough you could see his muscles twitch, he has dark black pants with a shiny red belt, his running shoes were red. His name is Inuyasha as he walks he starts to eat his ramen on the way to the park before sundown and slurping his noodles loudly. He smirks as he says" God I love ramen! If I was rich I would buy my own shop so I could have it all the time and make money" he licked his lips after he says that.

Kagome ran swooshing by and almost knocked him over" GOMEN! "She yelled as she kept running.

(Gomen- gomen is the Japanese word for sorry . Gomen nasi - is am very sorry!.)

Inuyasha blinked and growled "HEY!! YOU ALMOST SPILLED MY RAMEN BITCH!! GRRR" Goes back to eating his ramen and keeps walking grumbling...

Kagome stops as she comes to a bench she walks over to it and sits down on it and looks around at the cherry blossom tree's breathing heavy, "It smells wonderful here and I've done my workout for the day by running here and I get to see a pretty park, plus I get to see this moonlight shadow! " She smiled and giggled softly and gets out her note book and her pen and starts to write.

A young man walked down the parks path, he has long black hair and light blue eyes, he wears a black trench coat under it he's wearing a tan button up shirt, he's wearing grey jeans and a silver belt. He's wearing brown boots and his name is Koga around the age of 23. He looks like a detective and under his trench coat he has over 15 guns, and bullets hidden in different pockets all over his body. As he walked his tail twitched but no one seen it. He grumbled softly to himself as he walked over to a large cherry blossom tree and leaned against it as he waited for night to fall.

Kagome looks over at him "hmm..." She thinks to herself I wonder who he is he seems kinda shady...

The Sun Starts to Set and Everything gets dark and Shadowy.


	2. Chapter 1

Chap. 2 : The moonlightshadow appers at last

Kagome got up and went over to him " Are you the moonlight shadow?" asked questionably

He turned around and blink"Hell no am here to kill it " Koga said gruffly

Kagome gasps"Hey you cant do that!! "

He grabbed her back the neck tightly and push her on the tree"Oh!...and who's gonna stop me?" A voice out of no where "That would be me bub! "said he and punched Kouga away making him skid into the ground. He was in a black harma (like Inuyasha's clothes in the show just black)and he looked at her and amazed that she was the girl from before.

Kagome looked up at him with her big brown eyes "Wow...thank you..."

Inuyasha smiled a bit" No problem ma'am " said confidently till he knew that she was the one that knock over some of his ramen that is."Grrrr!".

Kouga got up and pull out his big machine gun and started firing" DIE !!MOONLIGHTSHADOW!"said with a evil yell.

He growled and picked up Kagome and jumped in the tree and jump to another while he's busy with the tree. He ran till he was at a another park down town that had a little creek and set her down on the rock and he started walking off .

Kagome blink"Hey I have some questions for you!"

He turned he head around" what is it ?" said not very interested

" Who are you and what are you ?"she asked him

He growled"Look is that my buzness and I am the moonlight shadow"thats all he said and he leap to the high skyscraper and looked at her and then lept away

Kagome sighed" He may be a bit mean but...he sooo handsome and cool"said with a dreamy sigh and wrote in her little book and started walking to find a Inn some where.

He was on another skyscraper sitting down " Man why did I have to be stuck saving a reporter "sighed and his ear dropped and then raised to hear any trouble till he saw her again and kinda followed her in little interest since there wasn't nothing else to do.

She was walking looking at the signs till she found a shrine that was a little old fashion inn" Hey this would be a great place to stay!"kagome ran up the shrine steps and when she reached the top there was a young guy sweeping and he has black hair with a short ponytail in a purple and dark blue robes and looked at the age of 18 .She walked to him."Excuse me! this is a inn right ?"

The young guy smiled" Why yes it is" and holds out his hand "am Mirsai,Miroku the helper of this inn"

( They say there last name first to address themselves it hows honorfic's goes)

She smiled and took his hand"Nice to meet you I'm Higurashi,Kagome the popular news reporter of Kyoto"

Miroku gasps and kisses her hand" Am your number one fan!!"he yell super happily

Kagome blink "Uh...your welcome ?"tries to pull her hand back till...

A big loud noise is herd "MIROKU-SAMA!!"

A women at the age of 17 with very long brown hair and in a pink tank top white knee knockers that was tight and showed her figure features off and she had apron on and it was pink checked trimmed in white and she had grabbed his ear which had the ear ring" How can we be going out if you keep flirting!"she said in a angry voice .

Miroku gulp and yelp" Gomen sango-sama but she from Kyoto news reporter! she the one after the moonlight shadow! aw come on give me a break honey! " winces in pain.

She blinked and sweat drop" Hey it ok ma'am but he is right I was just asking him if this was a inn"kagome said

Sango looked at her and then miroku" ok ok "sighs"Am Shango, Sango nice to met you , would you like for me to take you to the boss so you can get a room ?"she asked

She nods"Yes please Sango-chan"kagome said with a bow

Sango smiled at her horronerfics and lead her into the shrine to meet the owner ...

Then some glowing amber eyes look threw the shadows of a tree next to the tree...

x-x-x-x-x


	3. Chapter 2

Chap. 3: The Rich Priestess Owner and Old Memories

Kagome was lead into and looks at the room and when she past one women with long hair in red pants and a white kimono top and she turned around with dark brown eyes .

Kagome turn back to sango and followed .

Sango smiled a bit " That was the head mistress niece Kikyo if you like to know. She a powerful Priestess"

Amazed"Wow...this place is like awesome but...why isnt there any people here beside kikyo?"kagome asked

"Well.. theres another but he comes in the morning and lazy and always around with kikyo but ... she doesn't treat him right tho " sango said

"What do you mean doesn't treat him right what does she do to him ??" kagome asked questionably

Sango thought of how to put it "Well she wants him to be something hes not in other words beside the way he is she wants him different in others words ..."then she silents

'' Oh...I see " kagome nodded and followed till they stopped a very fancy wooden door "Wow this is the room"

Sango nodded"Yep this is it and ill leave you from here now " said and walked off

She turned around "Hey I don't know if I can do-...this -sighed kagome and turned to the door and gulped

"Hey kagome are you gonna go in or stand there like a idiot "a voice was heard and it was kikyo

"...Yea ill go in when want too got it "said kagome with her hands on her hips

"Oh yea what ever little baby I'll be see you around little one"kikyo laughs and leaves.

"Grrr!!" sighs"calm down kagome it just a bitch nothing more or is there..." goes and push the doors open and the bright light fills the room and...inside was a desk with tons of books be hide the desk and a little over weight lady in the same clothings as her sister but this women looked like in her 50's.

"Why hello child how may I help you today " she asked in a loving caring way

"Uh ... yes I like to have a room here ma'm " she said as kagome bows

That made the women smile "Please call me keade, child theres no need to call me ma'ma and yes you can have a room free on the house since your so polite " she said

kagome raised up and smile" Thank you keade-sama thank you very much! " she said and bowed once more with a smile

" Your room is by inuyasha-kun, your room is 224 and his is 225. He will show you around if needed and I hope you enjoy your stay here " she said with a smile that never faded

"Thank you again keade sama " is all kagome said and ran out looking for her room

She laughed and smiled"She just like her mother with politeness and she probably has her father stubbornness as well."keade said to herself "Looks like i have two nieces staying with me" she said.

Munching on some salty potatoe chips watching tv on his red silk bed and in the room has two windows and a dresser and a little mini wooden table and two chairs like any regular inn would have .

"Here it is 224 " she said to herself and opens it her room was the same just blue and green silk sheets"Wow!! this place is like awesome! it will work perfectly " she said and flop on the bed and sighs in bliss .

" Well let get moved in then " she said and got up and placed her clothes in the dresser and put her suit case under her bed and walked out and knocked on inuyasha door" hello mr. inuyasha?"

"Who is it ?" inuyasha asked non interested as he watch tv and finishing his potatoes chips off and licking his fingers

"Ms.Higurashi your new neighbor ?"she asked cautiously.

He sighed"Sure come in the door is unlock "inuyasha yelled as he put his chip bag in the garbage and went and sit at his little table

"Uh..." walked in and look around " nice.. " bowed and sit down " so your inuyasha-kun right ?" kagome ask.

"Yep the one and only " he said then he looked at her" hey!! your the gurl that almost knock over my ramen!"

Gasps" that was you ?! am truly sorry for that...uh..I'll buy you some more ramen as sorry ok? I was in a rush to see the moonlight shadow in person that I didn't watch where I was going "

He raised a brow " Oh so your that news reporter that came all the way here from Kyoto thats impressive "inuyasha said and lean back in the chair with his arm be hide his head.

Nodded" Yeah I guess so but I saw the moonlight shadow he saved me last night "she yawn.

He smiled" well I bet the moonlight shadow knows that your welcome though but I think you need some sleep you look sleepy to me " inuyasha said considerately.

She yawn again" yes I am after the long ride here on the train and then attacked and rushing to the park it took a lot out of me."she said tiredly.

" How about we have a picnic tomorrow and you get some rest how about that ?"

She smiled" Sure sounds good thanks inuyasha-kun see ya tomorrow " she left and went to her room and changed into her pink pj's with white flowers and she curled up in the bed.

Inuyasha smiled"I think I like her..ok I had to many vinegar and salted potato chips "sighs "plus she looking for the moonlight shadow and here I am in front of her "laughs and strips and sleeps in his boxers and goes to sleep.

x-x-x-x

Man i wished i slept that easy.. i like sleeping naked better tho lol!


	4. Chapter 3

Chap. 4: The flowery Afternoon and bloody days when the puppy plays

Next morning at the afternoon inuyasha was getting dressed and he had one red a shirt and its sleeveless and he it showed off his muscles of what he had and he had cut his hair short so he didnt have those long side burns and had a little small pony tail like miroku's and then he put on some dark blue jeans over his red silk boxers and button and zipped them up and put on some black and red sneakers and he went to the door and opened it and there was kagome in a light blue flowery skirt and a white top that was sleeveless and the clothes curved her body like if it was meant for her wearing and it also showed off her women figure ,her hair down and smiling at him.

"Hey inu-kun you ready for the picnic ? I brought the food and your favorite! ramen!" she said cheerfully and showed him the basket

Inuyasha eyes got big and stared and started drooling till kagome shut his mouth up" you know your drooling right ?" she said as she giggled

Inuyasha blushed and wiped his mouth"sorry I couldn't help it I love ramen " he said a bit bashfully and also wasn't the only thing he was drooling over either.

"Aww its ok inu-kun "she said smiling and grabbed his hand and dragged him out still holding his hand .

"Uhh..."was all inuyasha could said and he was red but likes it .

Around the corner kikyo was watching and man she was pissed off.

"That damn bitch isn't taken my inu poo away from me! I swear it! she has him today but the rest is for me and me only " she said with a smirk with her master plan.

Inuyasha took her to the cherry blossom tree in the back which was by a little small duck pond.

"Wow this is beautiful inu-kun ! this place is prefect" she said with a big smile

"Yea this is my favorite place to just come and think but also a good place for a picnic " he said with a smile"but can you stop call me inu-kun please?".

Kagome blinked and smiled "Sure anything you say inu-k..I mean inuyasha."

He smiled "Thanks kagome, to much honorific for me " inuyasha said with a smile.

Kagome smiles back" You know if you where a open for dating I would totally date you" she said as she bit into a sandwich trying to hide her blush and him some ramen

"Uh.. thanks same here " then inuyasha takes the ramen blushing and slurps and thinks

"..." kagome burps out loud and it was a huge one and her eyes are wide open "uh..."

Blinked and hes eyes where wide" Nice burp kagome!!"he said with excitement

Kagome blink and blush" thanks I guess" said trying to hide the blush with a smile

Says to herself " Inuyasha your are soooo dead! when I get you back! " said kikyo while hiding behide a tree and grabs her bow and arrows that she practice with and kill demons and aims at kagome and also down wind at the moment.

Inuyasha smile at kagome enjoying this a lot and finishes off his ramen "ah! that was some good stuff!"said with a pleased smile.

Wiped her mouth and nodded in a greement" yesh it was! the best i eatin in years realy" said with a smile

Shoots with tang and watches the arrow fly and smile with happiness smile kikyo.

Kagome screams and falls over holding her bleeding arm with the arrow wincing like hell" what the hell!"looking at arrow

Inuyasha eyes get big " KAGOME!!"yelled as he run to her aid" are you ok!?" he said as he picked her up.

Kikyo laughing in the background " let the bitch be inuyasha! she isn't worth it" said with a grimace smile on her face.

"K-kikyo ?...why did you do that! "he said with anger in his voice while holding kagome

Kikyo frowned for a second" For one thing she is my sister! and I want her dead! "said crossing her arms" plus you shouldn't be around her.."said with a cold voice

Kagome's mouth drop open" YOUR THE BITCH THAT SENT ME TO THAT ORPHANAGE!! YOU FUCKING BITCH!"she said and lunged out of inuyasha arms and at kikyo tackling her into the pond.

Kikyo was surprise by the act and get tackled into the water and pulls on her hair and scratches her up "grrrr!!"

Inuyasha isn't believing this" stop it!!" runs down and pulls kagome off of kikyo

Kikyo has busted nose and wipes the blood away" inuyasha if I see you with that bitch your out "said she walked off

Kagome spits some blood and tries to get inuyasha to let her go "...Am sorry inuyasha...I truly am..."says with a crack voice with her bangs covering her eyes and then she runs up towards the inn.

Inuyasha "Uh!...wait..."looks down and sighs" what did I do wrong?" said as he sat down " I get forced to go out wth someone I don't like and meet a girl that I have interest in and see both of them fight and one get the past relived..great! inu! " said shaken his head and gets up and goes to kagomes room.

Miroku wakes up and yawns and sits up and scratches his butt and he grabs pair of blue jeans with the zipped up knees that you can take off and make them short kinda style and puts one long sleeved shirt thats black that was EXTRA tight on his body showing off his abs and muscles and miroku was muscular for monk that just sits around on the shrine and all. He then puts a purple t-shirt on with a light color purple line across the chest to give it some style than a plan purple shirt." nice..i hope she likes this" then he goes to the bathroom and grabs some gel and smooths his hair back and doesn't put up his ponytail but smooths his hair and it curls on the ends upwards and spikes his small bangs up too and he puts some axe ( its a guy perfume , it smells good to meh)" lets ask sango out on a date now...if i don't chicken out!" bites his lip and leaves and knocks on sango door.

She sighed " who is it?"

" It's me miroku .. let me in!"

"No! why should i ?"

"Well i... ill puff and puff and ...BLOW THE DOOR DOWN! "laughs.

She giggled" ok fine " gets up and opens the door and she in a pink night gown thats tight on her and shows off her curves and she shocked to see miroku looks...this good! before" wow you look nice!?"

He smiled " thanks sango " walks in and sits down on the couch and LOVES coming in the morning to see her like that and hates it when she changes." um.. so have you had breakfast yet?" hes kinda nervous since if he does ask her it wont be the first time but all the other dates kinda got messed up by something.

" Um nope i just got up as u can see " said blushingly and went into her room and change.

"Well...i was kinda wondering if...you would like to go out ...for...b-breakfast! ..yeah breakfast!!"

"Hm.. sure why not i got nothing else to do and keade doesn't wont to do anything because if she see me clean or something she'll fire me "laughs and walks out in medium color purple knee knockers that where hip puckers style and had on a belly shirt that was white and it show off her curves and features and tight on her body and show off her skinny belly and has a mini pink unzip hoody with her hair up in a ponytail and smiles at him." So lets go! my hungry man!"

Miroku jumped up and eyes got big" wow you look NICE!" and he cant help but look up and down at her.

Sango blush " thanks ?"smiles

He shook himself" yeah lets go before i tackle you "laughs and holds out his arm to her.

She warped her arm around his arm and smiled" yeah but even if you did tackle me it probably be the last thing you ever do because you would be my victim " laughs evilly as possible to scare him.

He eyes got big as hell and froze"..."

She burst out laughing " OMG am kidding!! but it was funny to see the look on your face!" smiles.

" That is totally not funny! your a evil women sango pure evil!" starts walking with her down and out of the shrine and opens the car door for her.

"Maybe so...but am YOUR pure evil girlfriend just remember that " kisses him and gets in the car.

Miroku smiled and gets in the car and drives off to Denny's with his evil girlfriend sango at his side.What could go wrong now?

Kagome in her room on the bed crying into her pillow with her arm bandaged up now in gray sweats and a white t-shirt because she fell into pond" why!! did I have to be related to her!...I miss my dad and mom..if my dad didn't have to died and my mom with...with...haven my brother! "cries more.

Inuyasha knocks on the door" kagome...?"

Kagome sniffling " Go away!" buries her face more into the pillow

Inuyasha breaks in with his claw as a key and goes and sits on the bed with her" am sorry about kikyo.. and your past kagome..."says in a low voice tone.

Kagome sniffles and turns to look at him"...you don't need to be sorry...it just happens..." said in a sad tone

"...True but..I want to make it up to you though..." he look towards her.

Kagome turns away" Nu !you don't have to.. I'll be fine as I am"said putting her face into the pillow.

"Hm...how about I get u set up with the...Moonlight Shadow..."inuyasha said with smirk knowing she'll say yes.

"WHAT!? you know the moonlight shadow!!"kagome screamed out about to strangle him for the information.

Inuyasha jump at her tone and blink" Wow that got you back up but I got connections" smiled.

Kagome shakes him" connect me! please!"

He grins" Sure thing just want to let you know he the flirtin type now you come with me" smiled as he grabed his bag pack.

She smiles big tho her arm was hurttin but she didnt care at the moment and grabs her backpack" Whats the back for inuyasha ?" asked questionabley.

"I have work after I drop you off ,now come on before we miss him" he draged her out of the inn

"Grrr... he has had it" said kikyo in a low deadly voice which was watching distance away.

"He grabed his bike "Hop on kagome"inuyasha said as he checked everything was good to go with his banana seated bike.

She blinked" Your kiddin me right ?"kagome asked

"Nope now get on "inuyasha said as he scooted up for her to get on.

"Uhhh...o-ok"kagome said as she got on and warp her arms around him and blush madly because she could feel every single ab and muscle on him which aroused her.

He smiled likein the feeling of her arms around him and sniff in her arousing scent and started riding off into the city super fast with a huge dust cloud behide them because he want to get there before he changed infront of her"hang on!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! "kagome scream cling to him like if it was amatter of life and death and wide eyed.

He laughed at her" man how can you get scared on a bike?"inuyasha asked as he slide into the Dog park.

She was shaking and also cling to him like hell" Your fuckin dangerous on a bike man" kagome said scaredly

He laugh even more"Ok you can get off me now kagome"inuyasha said

She shook her head" NU!"kagome said quickly.

" Ok this is stupid"inuyasha said as he got off and she was still cling to him and he blinked" holy hell?"pulls her off and sets her down" you ok?"

Kagome noded and took in deep breaths" am better now" smiles a bit"

Inuyasha smiled" good this is where i'll leave you I'll pick you up later ok? see ya" he hop on his bike and sped off

She waved good bye and then look around"hm.. now where is he?"kagome said to herself

He stop at a near by bush and hide the bike and strip behide a tree and put on his black harma pants and put on his white harma shirt and then his black one" whew what a rush!"inuyasha said as he's hair turn silver with doggie ears and his eyes turn amber once more and then runs threw the tree tops.

"Mr.Moonlight shadow! where are you! Inuyasha sent me here to you so dont be- "she got cut off by a finger on her lips from behide and freezes by her capture.

He smiles big and said hottly on to her neck" You rang ?Ms.Reporter" inuyasha said with his new rough handsome young voice.

x-x-x-x


	5. Chapter 4

Chap. 5: The MoonLight Outing

She was blushing like a frat train and was stiff as a door nob"m-m-moonl-lights-shadow?"kagome said

He grinned"The one and only kagome" inuyasha said

Surprised" How do you know my name ?!"kagome asked questioningly" I mean we only met once!"

He smiled" I got my sources Inuyasha for one "inuyasha said with a sarcastic tone.

She smiled" You know what I like you this way and not grumpy like last time when we met"kagome said smiling at him

He smiled softly" I was just not in a good mood that day.Saving people isn't the easiest thing to do ya know" inuyasha said acting tough like.

Kagome giggled" Man aren't you the tough one?so why do you save people for ?"she asked as she pull out her note book.

Inuyasha grins big and warps his strong arms around her"Hmm..I can be .when I want to or...just a plan bad boy"

She barely writes right and blush red but successfully write that down "R-right...how about you tell me...a bit about your...job here ?"she ask.

"Hmm... well.. I have a bounty hunter on me named Sotoya ,Kouga .Man he's a pain in my ass though , he's the one that grabbed you by the neck,also..a certain person that knows who I really am and if I don't don't do what she says or she'll tell everyone who I am" Inuyasha sighs.

Blinks" But how did she catch you where you have to obey her"kagome asked.

He looked at her" Well I thought I loved her but she only dated me for who I am now ..I just wished I had a girl that just loves me for who I am and not what I do or what I am...a girl.. to just love who I am and hopefully in the future.. to ya know settle down in a country side and have little kids running around and saying daddy...and be a role model and see..how it is to be a dad and..know what dads do.." inuyasha said while daydreaming about it with a smile at the end.

Smiles"Yea same here but..most guys just want to date me for my money because am a news reporter.. I just want to find a good man and settle down as well or just date a good one...or just feel loved.."kagome said as she sit down on the grass.

Nods in agreement " but why do you just want to feel love than not?" inuyasha asked curiously

Kagome look down" Well when I was three my dad died with heart cancer.. I was little when he died..he was like my role model to me..when he died it hurt... it hurt a lot...then five my mom past away from trying to have my little brother. then kikyo..was my oldest sister I didn't see her much because she was always at our far away friends of hers.She got to choose where I went because she made her friends parent do anything..so she shipped me from here to Kyoto in a orphanage till I was old enough to get out.. then for awhile I got a job cleaning and soon to tv shows because i loved to talk then my job was to find you and get information...so here I am but.. I hardly believe in love much.. it just causes pain."she said with a sad tone.

"Oh...maybe I could fix that?" inuyasha said with a grin slowly creeping on.

"You can?? how-..."gets cut off by inuyasha's kissing and blushing and slowly starts kissing him back.

He slowly start warping his arms around her waist pulling her towards him while kissing her and mumbles threw the kiss"This...maybe?"inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome breaks the kiss and she was blushing the brightest red you ever see" Sorry...but..I like someone ...else and plus ... ..I only met you two times now ?"she said looking up into his eyes.

He nodded in agreement" Yeah.. I understand.. but ...that was good !!"inuyasha said with a big smile then coughs" I mean..uh...to tell ya the truth that was my first kiss ever..hehe...and who do you like?"

Kagome blinked and laugh" Man your crazy and same here " she laugh out." well... i like ...Inuyasha Taisho.. i only met him a few times but... i feel like hes the one! ya know? what am i doing! i shouldn't be telling you this!"blushing.

He grin" Yea but your crazy man and its ok, the dude seems prefect for you, you two would make a good couple"inuyasha got up and picked her up"how about a view of the city ?" he asked.

She smiled up at him" Sure that would be great!" kagome said as she warp her arms around his neck.

He smiled at that knowing she comfortable around him " you do know am hanyou right ?"inuyasha asked

She looked at him strangely" you are??.."she laugh" well you just kiss a miko then, so does that mean you also turn human ?" kagome ask with curiosity.

"well yeah in the day time am human but thats all am gonna say.. I don't want to blow my cover" he grinned.

She smiled" Thats ok you'll tell me sooner or later I just know it. You just aren't used to me yet and plus you just met me so its understandable" she said with a smile.

"Yea that is so true .." he said as he lunged into the air.

"EEP!!"kagome yell as she clung to him" you could of gave some kind of warning!"she yelled.

"You could stop yelling for one and am sorry."inuyasha said as he leaped from house to build to houses.

She blinked and look at the city" wow... its beautiful.." kagome said with amazement.

Inuyasha smirked" this is only the beginning"he said as he stop at one of the tallest buildings of Tokyo and set Kagome down . You had the best view ever and you could the stars above clearly they wear so shiny and brighter than you would see at your houses.It was like prefect beyond belief.It was like you was on the moon looking at them as they flew by.

"..."speechless"this...is...soooo..beautiful..."she said as if her breath was taken away.

He smiled" Well this is my favorite spot around the hole city..even when am on my job I would sit and look up there around the star and hope I could see a shooting star..and some times just pray and hope my parents are happy up there and well taken care of.."inuyasha said while looking up at the stars.

She put her hand on his shoulder" Am sorry to hear...If don't mind if you can tell me what happen to your parents... if you can .If you don't wanna you don't have too." kagome ask as she set down.

He smiled" I don't mind"sits down next to her" well my mom was a miko and her name was Izayoi she had long black hair and love flowers. where we lived there was lots of flowers and her clothes had flowers on them.She always had a good green thumb.I don't know much of my father just that he was a lord of the western lands of the feudal era and he had marks on his cheeks and she always said look like him.My mom died when I was little she died of old age and my father died saving us from a fire that was my moms friend which didn't like my father and set the place on fire and also stabbed my mom in the process and almost killing me! My father heal her but my mom pushed me on out so I would live if my father wasn't there." inuyasha said.

"Wow...I never knew but.. I think your parents would be proud of you ..of what your doing in Tokyo saving people." she said smiling at him.

He smiled at her" Yea I bet they are "he said and look up at the stars." you know what ..your like the only person that ever understood me.. the other people I've met just acted like if they did but you... you just like me for who I am... I like that about you kagome " he said looking at her with a smiling face.

She smiled" Am glad.. I always accept people who they are even if they different colors or species..or even demon or part.. to me.. there people with hearts that might need love or just a friend to be with.."kagome said while looking at the stars.

Inuyasha smiled and warped his arm around her waist pulling her to him" You know .. your to humble.."he said quietly.

"So... is that a bad thing ?"kagome said with a giggle.

"Naa.. just a blessing to me" he said looking at the stars.

"Hold it right there moonlight shadow!"a familiar voice was herd.

Miroku park at Denny's and help sango out and got inside and ordered already and miroku got waffles ,eggs, and bacon with a cup of coffee, and sango she got country ham with eggs and bacon and toast with Oj.

"This is good miroku,how about yours?" she asked as she took a bite of her country ham mixed with her eggs which was sunny side up.

"Its really good and am glad you like it " he smiled happily and thinks " GO MIROKU GO MIROKU!! YOU FINIAL DID IT! YOU PLEASED HER! THANK YOU BUDDA!!

A waitress walks by in a hurry and accidentally spills sango oj on her and it went all over her chest and lap."OH MY GOSH AM SOO SORRY LET ME GET YOU ANOTHER AND MORE NAPKINS!" runs like hell to get the oj and napkins and brings them back" Am sorry! please forgive me!"

Sango gasp because it was cold oj and she looked at the waitress" its ok accidents happen, am fine thank you" starts wiping the oj off her.

The waitress bowed and went off on her little merry way.

Miroku grabbed some napkins " sango dear let me help you " he got up and start wiping it up off her chest blushingly since she got the lap part dried off already.

"Thanks miroku.."blushes since she wiping the juice off her breast of all places and thinks " omg! this is embarrassing but i like it! it may of messed up but i love it!" smiles.

Finished up on drying her chest " there much better now " smiles blushingly

"Thanks miroku and yes it much better now " kisses him over the table.

He smiled like hell and smiles the whole time he eats as he talks to sango until a kid from a neighboring table threw a bowl of oatmeal and got miroku right in the face and fell of his face sloppily and slow and he blink like "wtf" and wipes off his face and grabbed the bowl and goes over to the table that kid was from. " hey lil guy i think this is yours? " he hands it to the kid.

The kid blinked and took the bowl the and smiled " thanks .." then he started eating it.

The parents " Where sorry that he done that you know how toddlers are " they sweat dropped.

"Its no problem really , I love children and i hope for some of my own some day.. enjoy your breakfast" miroku said and sit down to see sango smiling." what?"

"That was really nice miroku and how you handle with that kid and it was cute " she smiled and goes over in the booth with miroku and kissed him and snuggled to him and pulled her plate over to her and gets a idea of her own and grabs her fork and gets a piece of food off mirokus plate " here" and holds up the food.

He smiled" yay am getting hand feed!" laughed and opens his mouth.

"Oh yes you are!" she giggled and feeds him and grabs more food with the fork.

He ate it and picks up some of her food with his fork " My turn!" he said happily

She giggled " yep" opens her mouth and miroku feeds her.

Then after they get done eating he helps her to the car and drives back to the shrine and helps sango out of the car and warps his arm around and up the stairs.

She snuggled to miroku happily wished that moment would never end...

He makes up to her room and stops " soo ill see ya later then ?"

Sango thinks and looks at him " do you have time to stay ?" she asked questionably

"yeah of course of i do why ?" he blinked

She smiles " you'll know why..." jerks him in her room

Mirokus eyes got big " OH WOWZA!!"

The door slams shuts for plenty of hours to come

"What the hell?!" inuyasha said as he turned around and saw the bounty hunter kouga.

"Hey! your the guy that tried to choke me and also was gonna rape me as well!" kagome got up and pointed out.

"Will you shut up " kouga yell as he pull out a 50-caland started shooting.

Kagome gasp"Ahhhhhh!"she screamed.

Eyes got big" kagome!!" he yelled and grabbed her and jump off the roof.

"Get back here!Am gonna kill you both!" kouga yell and he jump down after them.

Clinged to inuyasha and looks and see his arm and it bleeding"Your arm! Your hurt!"kagome yell.

He growled" Am fine , just hang on this is gonna be a bumpy ride!" he said as he lung him self from the ground below and jumping over the buildings with the kouga following close be hide and then stops at the park and puts kagome down" Hide kagome"he said as his pull out his sword as he does it transforms into a huge sword " alright you bastard your gonna meet my tetsuiga!".

Kouga landed in front of him" Well lets see if you can keep up ...if you can mutt!" he said and then you can on see blurs circling inuyasha and hear bullets firing.

Inuyasha dodging them barely" dammit! stop the dang shooting !" blocks some of the bullets with tetsuiga.

Kouga laughs" You'll never catch me dog shit! Am too fast for you!" he said cocky.

"Yo!! Bounty! taste some of this! and leave him alone!"kagome yell as she had her bow and arrow ready to shoot and she fired it and land in front of where kouga was running.

"Ahhh!" kouga yelled before he hit the arrows him."You little brat!!"he yell and lunged at her.

"Hold it wolf!!" inuyasha yell as he slash kouga's arm.

"Ahhh!" kouga yell and leap away" You haven't seen the last of me!" then he disappeared.

Inuyasha grin" He wasn't no match for us."he said with a smile.

"Oh yea right but your still hurt!" kagome said as she dig in her backpack and pull out some bandages and pulls the bullet out of his arm.

"OW!! that hurt!" inuyasha yell wincing.

"Oh you'll be fine ."kagome said as she started bandaging his arm up."there your done." she said with a smile.

Blinks and looks at his arm"Wow that was quick, your good at bandaging stuff aren't ya ?"inuyasha said and blinking at her.

"...Well let just say I had to learn it" kagome simply said as she put up her supplies.

Inuyasha blinked " What do you mean ?"he said as he went and sat Indian style"tell me the story."

Kagome smiled weakly " After my dad died and my mom and little brother and MY so call sister kikyo was older than me so she choose what to do with me and she sent me to the orphanage... the kids there where more better off because they had parents they just didn't want them or couldn't raise them but.. the older ones and the boys beat me up and the nun's didn't do anything about it so I had to do something about it because i wanted to live and get that bitch back for putting me in that hell hole..."kagome said with a bit with her teeth clenched and hold back tears.

"Oh.. kagome don't cry.." he scoots over to her and hugs her into a embrace.

"..." buries her face into his chest and starts crying .

Sniffles "Thanks moonlight.."kagome said smiling a bit sniffling.

Inuyasha smiled" No problem so how about sight seeing now ?"he asked in a cheerful tone.

kagome giggled " sure !" she said smiling once more.

Inuyasha picked her up and leaped off into the city in the middle of the night sight seeing.

x-x-x-x


	6. Chapter 5

Chap. 6: Kikyo's evil plot

Inuyasha got in at 6:00 a.m. carrying a sleeping kagome in his arm bridal style and he now human again and he walks into the shrine and puts her in her room and covered her up and left and went to his room and went to sleep himself.

Keade walked by and saw it all and smiled" Ye is such a flirter" laughed and started walking once more.

Kikyo on the other hand wasn't laughing" Inuyasha..."she said teeth clenched.

"You are out of here!" kikyo said as she grabbed her supplies and head to the news place.

A few hours later kagome had a woken up and stretched and blinked and smiled" That guy is something else" she said as she got her clothes ready for her bath and turn on the news as she got into the shower.

The Tv clicked and a news women appeared"Hello Tokyo I am News reporter Ms.Soyota and we got some clues on the Moon Light shadow!".

Kagome turn off the shower when she herd that and got in her robe and grabbed her note book and pencil and got ready to write.

Ms.Soyota " The moonlight shadow is Mr.Inuyasha Taisho! a resident of the Shikon Inn and goes there every morning to rest and looks like he's dating a sluttish whore thats a prostitute by there person writing says and thats..Ms.Kagome Higurashi and thats all for tonight till 5:00p.m. tonight and thank you for watch OBNS News."and then the tv goes onto a show.

Kagome mouth dropped open and dropped her notebook and pencil and ran out and into inuyasha room and broke down the door"INUYASHA!!"she yelled.

Inuyasha jumped up scared shit less and almost on the ceiling "WHAT IS IT !!YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!" he yelled back.

She glared at" YOUR the moon light shadow!" kagome said" Your the one that took me out last night and ya know what... we got fucking black mail!.."she said.

He's eyes got big " what?!are you talking about...oh..shit...KIKYO she blacked mail me!! oh no!!" he yelled and grabbed his head.

".. It was on the news... and they put I was your slut and pretty much everything and where you are now.." she said" Why didn't you tell me inuyasha that you was the moon light shadow?.." she asked softly.

He looked down" I didn't want you to know.. when I was dating kikyo and I trusted her and still she threated me and I didn't want that to happen again" inuyasha said sadly.

Frowned " You trusted her ? but not me!?" kagome yelled and slammed the door and went to her room and locked the door and got back in the shower and started crying and sit on the title floor and cried into her knees.

Inuyasha cant believe that this is happening to him "Man..I am soooo SCREWED"he said and got up and got dressed and and left his room and there was keade."uh hi keade..".

Keade gave him a smile" I knew you was the moon light shadow so don't feel bad but what kikyo did was very wrong.." she said as she left.

He blinked and nodded and waved goodbye"and goes over and punches tree to get rid of his stress and on the last one he screams" DAMN YOU KIKYO!!"

A figure standing by a tree smirking " Well you found out after all? " kikyo said calmly.

He turned and growled at her and eye flickering red to white and his pupils teal to amber along with his hair to silver to black" Get out of my face kikyo! How could you do that to me! I thought you a friend BUT NOO! you go and tell my fucking secret! and ALSO ruined my relationship with kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"Awwww did I make the puppy mad?Oh!, am sorry can I get a cheese for that whine of yours inu-poo?"kikyo says tauntingly.

Kagome walks out of the shower and dries her self off and puts on some blue clouded pj with a white tank top and her raven like hair down since she didn't feel like brushing it yet she brushed her hair and unlocks her door and sighs"..man am a mess..I bet inuyasha mad at me for going off like I did.." sighs and goes to her notebook and writes what she learned in the last 45 mins.

He growled louder and his eyed stayed red with the teal pupils and purple stripes and hair silver now and lunged at kikyo" Your gonna die here and now!" inuyasha yelled.

Kikyo gasp didn't think he would do but hes doing it but she had a back up plan if this happened and she backs away and frowns and puts her hands together by the end of her palms and shot inuyasha in the gut with a miko blast! "DIE!! INUYASHA!".

Inuyasha eyed got big for a bit and growled and gets blasted back into the tree he was pounding earlier and slides down and gets up and flex out his claws.

Kagome put her book down with a confused look" Who in the hell is making that racket!?" does a human growl and slams her book into her desk and goes out and down the porch and see inuyasha and kikyo and gasp and scared by how he look that its shocking.

She smirked" Your weak and always weak because your heart was else where and thats why I dump you inuyasha and I only dated you because I found out you was the moonlight shadow and I wanted the popularity of it but you wouldn't let tell so I did now!"kikyo said with anger.

Inuyasha eyed got big and growls much more and tackled kikyo before she knew it an punched the hell out of her in the stomach where she sunk into the ground and screamed in pain and coughs up blood from it and she places her hands on his chest and blasted him away.

Inuyasha yelped and rolls on the ground and gets up growling" Your gonna die bitch if its the last thing I do!"he growled out.

Gasps "INUYASHA!!" kagome screams and runs at him.

Inuyasha doggie ear tweaks and looks at her " Stay away from me or you'll get some too".he grits out.

Kikyo slipping away as kagome appears and hides holding her gut and slowly heals her self with her miko powers and disappears.

"...NU ..am sorry about before ..just turn back.." kagome says quietly.

"Grrrr. no way that am turning back and killing her first!" inuyasha growls out and flex his claws and you can hear them pop as they move.

Sighs "..You cant ...though I truly don't like her but you cant.." kagome says as she walk closer and closer to him till she was hugging him.

"GET OFF ME!! OR YOU'LL FEEL THE WRATH TOO!!" inuyasha yells as he about to slash her with his claws but stops and struggles. "D-damn it all.." he mutters out.

She screams and holds on to him tightly with all her might and jerking a bit and look at him"Inuyasha...please ...don't do it.."kagome said almost crying.

He growls and grabs her sinking in his claws into her shoulders and slings her off and trys to sniff out kikyo the grab her and slightly stab her in the stomach " YOU MADE ME LOOSE HER!!" he yelled angrily.

Kagome screamed even louder and starting to get dizzy from blood loss and tries getting up but to scared to at the moment and just stare at inuyasha.

Miroku runs towards the scene and gasp"INUYASHA, KAGOME!!" and runs over punches inuyasha."WTF!"

He's girlfriend not far be hide and pulling her shirt down and see whats going on and runs over to kagome and helps her sit up" kagome are you ok whats going on!" sango yells in a worried tone.

Inuyasha slides and looks at miroku with a evil glare and runs over and slashes a deep deep wound into miroku's arm and he smirks with evilness.

Sango eyes got wide"MIROKU-SAMA!"she got up and ran to his aid and check him over " Miroku are you ok!? "she says franticly as she didn't think about the honorific at the moment.

He winced and smiled gently and calmly as possible "Hun..eh... its ok it only...a small scratch"smiles coolly.

She gave him glare that wouldn't quit "grrr...don't lie when your really hurt!"sango said with a angry tone.

He's sweat dropped "Hun I was only trying to make you feel better by not worrying." miroku said

She sigh and smiled with little droplets at the corner of her eyes"I know.."sango said as she looked at him.

Miroku smiled and wiped the oncoming tears "Don't cry hunny I love you to much to see your cry even if it's over me."he said smiling and cupping her cheek.

Inuyasha growled out of annoyance and lunged is claws at the couplets. "DIE!!"he yelled.

Miroku saw him coming and pull sango to him and rolling out of the way of the sharp claws of doom.

She cringed to his chest and look at what could of been them and gulped.

He growled and pulled his claws out of the ground moving them around to get the dirt off them and smirked evilly as he look at the couplet.

"YOUR OUT OF YOUR MIND INUYASHA!"sango screams as she clings to miroku.

"Maybe so...but I like it.."inuyasha says with the most...suicide smile you have ever seen in your life!.

Shaking"Inuyasha!"she yells as she standing up with the last of her strength.

He's ear twitched and he turns towards her" what ? what do you want wench!?"he says with bit of anger because he didn't get to kill to the couple.

She gulped" Stop what your doing inuyasha I know you don't want to kill them.. you wouldn't hurt a fly you save people ..like a super hero! where did he go inuyasha!.. I know the real inuyasha is still in there!"kagome says with confidence.

He growled " You shut up! got it? Am no super hero any more! the old inuyasha is NO MORE this is the NEW IMPROVED inuyasha!."inuyasha say with a evil cackle.

She frowns " so... is that how it is inuyasha ?Killing your friends and love ones because a little miss take? I've done worse but you don't see me killing everyone because something I don't like happens.. I get over with and on with life!"kagome yells at him.

He growled and bared his fangs and punched kagome in the cheek " SHUT YOUR BLABBING WENCH!"

"AAAAH!"kagome holds her cheek and her eyes watery "I want the old inuyasha! miroku and sango-sama want the old inuyasha! please turn back inuyasha...please"she says softly.

He grabs her by the arm and squeezes his claws into her arm and shoulders "...for the last time ...shut up!"

"Ahhh!..."she winced ." I want cute and charming inuyasha I knew that loved ramen and wanted little kids running around in the front of your house!" she yelled.

Inuyasha shocked at this and growls more and grips harder."grrr..".

She screamed and tears goes down her cheeks"... I love that person I knew inuyasha! and I know your still in there!..."sniffled" I want the old you not the new you...the one wanted to be a dad and and..."crying and tries to continue but comes out mumbles.

He grabbed her by the neck " spit it out already!" inuyasha yelled.

She looked at him with tears flowing down her face and grab his arm and burned him just enough to let her go and wobbles towards him and tries to kiss him lightly but failed and she passed out on his chest sliding down with a blood stain going down his chest.

He grabs her and pulls her up and holds her bridal style and looks at her and he changes to normal with out the strips on his cheeks and his fangs turns back to normal and his claws and with a shocked face and goes to his knees hugging her "...k-kagome...a-am...am...so...gomen nasi!" inuyasha says as a few droplets hit the ground from under him and he got up and you cant see his face and he disappears with a silver flash.

She blinked as she got off of miroku"that was...very odd.."sango said in shock.

"..Totally..."miroku said as he sit up and rubbed sango ass."ah such sweet cursiveness of heal meant!"he says with a big smile.

Sango eyebrow twitch and has a pulse mark on her forehead and grabbed his hands " lets get you to a doctor before I do something I might regret and put you in WORSER situation " she said as she got him standing and walking to her car.

He nodded sweat dropping" Yes my love anything you say "miroku said happily.

x-x-x-x


	7. Chapter 6

Chap.7 :Inuyasha love & Miroku's Great Move WARNING HALF LEMON!!

Miroku riding from the hospital with sango and stopping at the shrine with keade at the front steps waiting for there arrival.

She smiled "Welcome home you two. How's your arm miroku-sama?"keade asked miroku.

He smiled while holding sango hand with his good one "Thanks Keade-sama but my arms fine they just put my arm in a bandages. It was only a deep cut I just got to change the bandages everyday with my lovely assistant " miroku said looking at sango smiling.

She blushed and smiled " Yep! am his assistant" sango says as she goes and kisses him on the lips lightly.

Miroku in awe"uhh..keade will talk later I got some business I should of taken care of a LONG time ago " he says witha big smile as he takes her to her room"Bye keade".

She blinked confusedly and get taken away by him and to her room"miroku what are you do-- " sango gets cut of because miroku had kissed her on the lips very passionately.

He breaks the kiss and smiles" gomen for the times am always flirtin with the other girls and the times I dont give you my time and my love so am starting now.."miroku says as he smiles big and hentaily.

Hentai- It means pervert. if you don't know what a pervert is.. you need help

She speechless and mostly shocked at this new miroku and she puts her hand on his forehead" are you sick or something??" sango asks.

Miroku laughs" No of course not I just want your love is all " miroku says as he pulls his women to him and kisses her deeply lean her back in a romantic embrace.

She gasp when she is beening kissed in a romantic way and dazed a bit but not enough and aroused to and breaks the kiss"..but m-miroku what about.. your arm..?: sango asks.

He blinked and look at his arm " Its fine really " miroku says.

Sango asks" You sure.." she ask ina serious tone.

He nods" Yes sango its fine" miroku said for the last time.

"Um...ok!"she said and sango kisses passionately warping her arms around his neck pulling him to her to make it a deep kiss.

Miroku's eyes got big and smiled widely eagerly kisses her back the same and warped his arms around her wasit pull his body to her body as they kiss and he feels all her impressions against him and wants them too.

She can feel all the empressions of his and blushes at the most important one and she opens her mouth a bit and continuous kissing him.

He flipped out by what she did and hes more aroused than ever and he Frenches her and he makes his way towards the bed and lays on it and breaks the kiss panting and put butterfly kisses down her neck lightly and his hand caressing her sides and starts going upwards.

She's in heaven loving ever last bit of this and been waiting for a long time since every time they tried nothing has come out close as good as they expected . She rubs his muscled ab chest with her hands caressing it.

Miroku blushed and looked at her with a grin.

She looked up at him " what can i touch your chest, your touching mine? its only fair " smirks herself and smiled.

" It's fair it's fair.." he smiled and kisses her nudging his tongue at her lips.

She blush and opens her mouth and Frenches him with them exploring each other mouths and she breaks the kiss and pulls off mirokus shirt.

As sango was pulling off his shirt he takes off her shirt and pulls her back down and continues kissing her.

( From there your minds can take care of the rest lol hehe sorry)

3 days later at the hospital

Kagome opened her eyes weakly and blinked a few times and looked around"...inu-...inuyasha?.." she said as she looked around and then remember everything "AHHHH!" she screamed and hold her gut.

A human jumped when he herd his name and fell out of his chair which was inuyasha and which he's been for 3 nights in a row because she been out for 3 days straight and he rushed her side and he looks like shit I mean litterly he's hair messed up hasn't bathed in 3 days and no food too and has bloodshot eyes"kagome!! you shouldn't be moving!"inuyasha said as he went to her side.

She turned to the voice she been wanting to hear and smiles and her waist is bandaged and her shoulders and arms and she is so glad she almost jumped out of the bed to get to him but she couldn't because of her wound and she winced and hugged him tightly "oh inuyasha!"kagome said as she cling ed to him.

Inuyasha blown that she would actly hug him and not be mad and smiled lightly " am glad your awake kagome.."he said as he snuggled into the embrace.

Kagome smiled and let go of him since it hurt her arms and they where bandaged up like the rest of her and when she sat up she didn't have no gown because the doctor could get to her bandages to changes and all. So she naked in front of him " are you ok now inuyasha since...you..uh..."cant continue.

He's shuddering with a dark dark dark super dark red face" dddddddddddddd yyyyyyooooouuuuuu..."inuyasha spits out shuddering and points.

She blinked "huh?..."she looks down and face turned red and pulled up the bed sheet on herself "EEEEEK! g-g-g-gomen...inuyasha.."kagome says blushingly.

He's looking the other way "i-its ok..so...how do you feel..?" inuyasha asks as he thinks..man that was the greatest sight ever!! I totality wished I had a camera on that!! god!!...she tore me up!. XD am sry. I soo wanted to put that!

She nodded and smiled a bit " am feel ok just sore a bit..yourself I mean I hurt your wrist when I blasted your wrist to get to you.."kagome said looking down.

He laughed "Oh! that old thing it gone and so is the kikyo marks see " inuyasha said as he showed her his wrist and his stomach and chest where the other blast where at.

She gasp and stared and glad that the marks where gone but she couldn't help but stare at his chest which was buff mostly and was like heaven has came down to her but responded at last "...uh huh..t-thats good.."kagome responded slowly.

He smiled when he herd her respond but noticed she staring at his chest AND he could smell her arousal too! and he blushes and put his shirt down . " eh hrm!..um.."inuyasha said as he was blushing.

"Uh...oops! gomen nasi inuyash!" she says blushingly.

Inuyasha smiled at her and laughed "Its ok kagome. Lets call it even ok ?".

Kagome nodded blushingly "So hows miroku or how have you herd.?"she asks trying not to embrasse herself more.

He nods " He's in better condition than you though.He only got his arm bandaged and he's at sango's room ..."coughs" spending the night qoute qoute " inuyasha said holding back a laugh.

She smiled big " OOOOHH! I see... then he's doing good then."kagome said trying to not laugh too.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing .

kagome fell backwards laughing ignoring the pain and covered herself when she fell backwards.

Inuyasha fell beside her laughing too.

"Oh man that gonna be fun teasing them huh ? " kagome said panting.

He rolled on his side to her and nodded " Oh yea we might can get keade in on it too! which will be ultra sweet!" inuyasha said with an evil grin.

"Oh man! that so mean inuyasha!...but I like it!" kagome said with a smile on her face and said softly."So...um..do you remember anything about the...ordeal?"

Inuyasha turned his attention to her and blinked " yeah .. its like your other side taken control and just watching it and cant do nothing about it till.." he said even softer.

She looked at him oddly"..till..what ?" kagome asked questioningly.

"Till I heard your voice and.. I gained more control and..mostly when you..."he says as he leans towards her looking into her eyes.."

She in awe at the moment and face tinted red and mumbles " w-when..I...w-what?..."

He smiles a bit and whispers"this...but you miss.." as he finished that he had tenderly kissed her softly on the lips.

Kagome wide eyed for a moment and returns the kiss and warped her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her more and move his arms under her softly and warped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her to him graced his fingers over her fall less skin and kissed her more.

Kagome blushed and kissed him more back too and she was in heaven till.

The nurse walks in "Ms.Higurashi you are free to... "the nurse coughs"um..I'll tell you in a few ...uh...mins "and she quickly with a red face on too.

She grabbed the closest item to her which was her lamp stand and she picked it up and threw it at the door" GOD DAMNIT!."kagome screamed out.

Cling ed to the ceiling was a very scared hanyou "OH MY FUCKING GOD WOMEN GIVE A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME!!"inuyasha said scaredly while shaking his ass off.

She blinked and looked where the voice came from which she soon realized her man was missing and looked up and sweat drop "uh...gomen inuyasha "kagome said sweetly.

Inuyasha thinks " Man I hate to piss her off or get her on her bad side too...god...it scary just thinking about it!!" and jumps down." Its ok kagome " he says happily.

She smiled "great! but ...can you turn around please so I can change?" kagome asks blushingly as hold the covers over her front side.

He blinked and it hit him "OH! uh sure!" and he got up and turned around " So do you need help? because your wounds might start bleeding.."inuyasha says questioningly.

She stopped as she grabbed her clothes and thought..'he's right..then who's gonna dress me...' then it hit her " you hentai! you want to dress me so you can see me naked isn't it!?"kagome says mostly shock.

Inuyasha jumped and sweated "uh no way! I don't think of such things! I swear! I mean I want to change you so I can see your beautiful body I MEAN IS!...uh...so you wont bleed and hurt your self more! yeah the doc said no moving or you'll open the wound..."he prays that she goes for that.

Kagome looked at him with a eying look "hmm...not yet..I think you'll peak at me"she said with a smirk"NURSE!" she yells.

The nurse walks in"Yes may I help you?" she asks.

"Yes can you help me with my clothes please I would be really greatfuly"kagome ask nicely.

Inuyasha grumbling with his arms crossed and gets over it but thinks 'if sango is busy then i get to! great inu! you get to see her after all and get keade out of the picture and it will be prefect!' he started smiling till.

Kagome was waving her hand in front of him "oh inuyasha?..where you day dreaming of me naked?"she asks in a questioningly tone mixed with wondering tone too.

"Uh...no just thinking.. now lets go"inuyasha said and grabbed her hand and took her out of the hospital and cant wait to claim her as his mate wait what am I saying!?...I need to lay off those damn vinegar and salted potato chips!.

Out of the darkness "Hey bounty am here and I want to make a deal with you" kikyo said as she smiled evilly.

Kouga jumped out and eyed kikyo oddly "what do you want of my services?"he asks cautiously not really trusting her.

She smiled even more evilly "You know the moon light shadow is right? If you get this certain girl ill let you kill the moonlight shadow"kikyo said calmly as if she had this planned out long time ago.

He smirked "Now your talking my language lady. So when do you want me to get this ..girl..and what do you want me to do with her?" kouga ask smirking "kill her, rape, or worse ?".

Kikyo laughed "Those are good ideas but... I have something different in mind but after that she all yours.."she goes over and tells kouga the plan and smirks "Got it now ?"she asked.

He smiled evilly "yes I do..and ill be on it soon enough"kouga said smiling and disappeared.

Kikyo smiled evilly once more"inuyasha today is when you go to hell!"and laughs.

At the Shikon Inn at night.

"GOLD FISH INUYASHA! I WON!HAHAHAHA!" kagome yell as she pranced around the room saying she number one. "I get to touch your ears!"she said as she squealed.

Inuyasha hold his ears to it all"alright alright you won just chill! good grief..your gonna be the death of me one day.."he said shaken his head.

She giggled"Nahhh.." kagome goes and gets back on the bed and sits in inuyasha lap and smiles.

He sighed "just don't be rough with them ok ?"inuyasha asked dreadfully.

"Oh I wont I promise inuyasha"as she said she reached up and gently grasps his doggie ear and gently rubbed the tips of them and gasps.

Inuyasha went wide eye when she gently rubed them so softly and he closed his eyes of bliss from it and herd her gasp" what is it ?" he asked looking up at her confused.

She kiss inuyasha ears "there so adorable! I wished I had some to match yours because there adorable and then you'll know how it feels to rub someone else fluffy wuffy little eitty bitty earrez!"said as she rambled about them.

He blushed red "You really think there..cute?" inuyasha asked blinkingly.

She blinked at him and smiled cutely "Of course I do!"kagome said happily.

He smiled blushingly " Thanks kagome" he said blissfully.

She smiles" Theres no need to thank me" kagome said as she rubs his ears more.

He buries his face into her belly and blushes and stops "Sorry I couldn't help it" inuyasha says embarrassingly.

Kagome petted him " its ok I don't mind it" she yawns.

Inuyasha blinked" getting tired are we?" he said smirking and looked at the clock" well no wounder it 2 A.M" he said and laughed " I'll see ya later am gonna go on duty" inuyasha said as he got up to leave.

Kagome sits up and holds out her arms" ok ...but give me a hug first"she says sleeply.

He smiled" Sure I will " goes over and hugs her and when he does he sniffs in her scent then.

Kagome takes her opportunity and kisses inuyasha on the cheek and blushes and lets him go.

He lets go and blushing"wowzers..."inuyasha then goes and kisses kagome on the lips softly.

Her eyes widen and kisses back and thinks"oh man my dream come true".

Inuyasha breaks it and backs away blushing more" uh... lets try that again sometime ok ?"he asked blushinly.

Kagome nods fastly" totally! " smiles big.

He smiles" good see ya babe" inuyasha leaves and shuts the door be hide him and smiles victoriously" I DID IT!".

x-x-x-x


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 9 - "Is it the end...or a new beginning?"

"Ugh...w-w...w-where am i?" opens his eyes and blinks"...for some reason... i don't think am i Tokyo anymore..." sits up remembers that he was wounded and looks at himself and he ain't hurt and notices he ain't in his regular clothes too" what the hell! am in a dress!! ahhhhh!"

" Inuyasha! you shouldn't cuss in heaven!" a women walks out of the clouds with a white gown with a A on the left side over her heart in prettying writing and on the back of the gown has pink wings beside the real ones" wow...you have grown ...a lot!"

Inuyasha jerks his attentions to the women that appeared and gasp" ...m-mother?...is that r-really you?"

She smiled gently and walks over a bend down and cup his cheek" yes son its me.."

"Oh mom! " he hugs her tightly " oh i have missed you so much"

" Oh look what the dog dragged in " another voice is herd

Inuyasha blinks "Dad!! what the hell! i thought you went to hell!"

Hes over and pokes little inuyasha forehead" oh yeah how so you should of been the one going there not me you little punk!"

"What did u call me!" growls at his father.

Izayoi sighs in defeat " god wont be pleased with his cussing neither will budda "

Inutaishou laughs " oh you herd me, punk " smiles with a very cocky grin.

"Why you..." growled but gets cut off.

" Thats enough you two with the reunion we got important buiness to attend."

Inuyasha blinked " and who in the hell are YOU suppose to be santa " laughs

God frowns and shocks inuyasha with a lighting bolt and coughs " ahem.. like i said ... Mr. and Mrs.Taisho I have came to the degree of letting your son back on earth for the reason of Kagome Higurashi... she pretty much lost with out inuyasha so... make this visit extra short till the next time you two met again which wont be long in my eye by how he puts himself in so much danger and I have plans for them." glares at inuyasha with a warn scowl.

Inuyasha blinks and his hair sticking up and coughs up smoke" plans ? what plans"

"Oh you'll know soon enough .. but its really for you to find out on your own, so enjoy your visit while you can inuyasha " starts floating off." oh yeah inuyasha"

Blinks"yeah ? what is it?"

God smiled " GET-ER-DONE!" laughs and disappears into the clouds.

Inuyasha blushed at lest 4 different colors of red"...HEY!! GET OUT OF MY LOVE LIFE!!"

Inutasha walks over and nudges inuyasha " oooo so whos the lucky girl inuyasha huh ! huh ! i bet you haven't even kissed her yet!" laughs.

He growls and pushes his father off " Yes i have plenty of times thanks you! " he crossed his arms blushing after he thought what he said.

Inutaisho laughs " d-...-coughs- dang gum! you suure was getting your grove on " laughs and pats inuyasha on the back" am proud of you son , every last bit " smiles.

He blinked " you are? but i got my ass kick ?"

"Maybe so but you saved a lot of people and kick bad guys butt and keep the city safe and plus by doing so ... you found yourselves a prefect soul mate!" Inutaisho said proudly!

Izayoi smiled" your father is right...we are proud and plus.. we think she needs you more down there than up here..look for yourselves " she waves her hand over the clouds which they stand on and it shows kagome crying and holding inuyasha's body hand.

"..Kagome..." ears droop" i wished she would stop crying.."

"We can make that happen inuyasha...and bring you back to the living because your time is running out.. "Izayoi said as she hug her son.

Inuyasha hugs back and smiles" I love you mom..dad...take me back home!"

Izayoi sniffles "you have grown up to fast..and goodbye son..."

"Will always be with you son.."Intaisho smiles and waves.

She waves her hands and inuyasha disappears.

He put his arm around izayoi " don't worry hunny...he'll be fine"kisses her forehead and smiles.

"Hunny...when you say don't worry...thats when i worry the mos but.. i believe you "she smiles.

He smiles" Man I love you!" kisses her passionately.

"Mhm! me likely!" she kisses him back.

"Please inuyasha! wake up!...please " Kagome has left his side since the fight with kikyo and the bounty kouga. And its been three days too and had numerous times where they had to shock him back to life six-teen times and has him on life support and iv's ( The ivs that put in your arm like right before surgery and all that iv )and have blood transfered and on the brink of death and if he didn't wake up soon...they will take him off the life support.

Miroku put his hand on kagomes shoulder " kagome...am sorry..me and sango both are...but..i think its time to...ya know...let go and let him.."

"NO!! I know he''ll wake up soon i just know it.."kagome eyes water up and has tear streaks down her face from the previous times o crying over inuyasha.

"Kagome don't cry...it will be okay..." sango hugs kagome and pats her back.

Kagome sniffles" am fine sango... i just need to be alone for a while...okay.." she said after she let go of sango.

Sango looked at miroku and back at kagome " ok..will be back in twenty mins.." she gets up and grabs mirokus hand and walks out of the room with him.

Kagome looked at inuyasha and rubs his hand trying to get rid of the cold "...I'll stay..and I'll pray... and i hope i see you in heaven ...one day. though its far...ill still see you ..one day... " she said sniffling."inuyasha please come back.." starts crying and lets go of his hand.

Inuyasha's monitor that shows his heart rate slows down so much to where its only a beep per minute.

The doctor comes in and walks over to the monitor and sighs " Ms.Higurashi... hes time is up...we have to take him off the life support..." he said sadly.

She sniffled and slowly nods and rubs kagomes cheek " ...goodbye inuyasha...i..love you..."

Inuyasha reaches over and grasp kagomes hand that was on his cheek and looks up at her "and ...i love you..too ..kagome"

The heart monitor starts speeding up to a regular heart beat and the doctor blinks and looks to inuyasha and then the monitor" wow..."

kagome gasp and looks at inuyasha with her water filled eyes and smiles big " INUYASHA YOUR ALIVE!!" she literately jumps in the bed with him and hugs him lightly as possible.

Inuyasha winces and laughs " easy easy kagome i missed you too! " hugs her back and nuzzles.

Kagome cries tears of joy now and rubs her cheek with his " I thought i lost you , and don't scare me like that almost dieing and all!!" she kisses him all over.

He smiles and wipes her tears with his hand " am sorry i worried you" smiles "maybe i should get hurt more often, i like the treatment am getting "

Her eyes got big "HELLO NO YOU BAKA!!"

He laughed " Ok! ,Ok! i wont " smiled.

She sighed in relief and finds her self a spot to lay next to him with out laying on the tubes and all and not hurt him more than he is " am just glad its over and you alive with the living "

"Your telling me.." snuggles to her" the good part about it that... i got to see my parents again " smiles.

"You did?! what was it like up there"

" To me it suck because you have to wear gowns like i am now but theres were better there were white silk gowns with pink A's on them and pink wings on the back"

" Really?! that sounds good to me, where there halo's?"

"How can that sound good it was horrible and bet all it was pink! of all colors god had to pick pink!...oh that nope i think god got cheap or didn't see in them.." he shrugs.

"Ahh..well am glad your back with me inuyasha.." she said smilingly and hugs him lightly.

He smiles " me to kagome ...me too " hugs her back.

Sango peeks in and smiles and shuts the door " .. guess what miroku?"

Miroku blink" what? they didn't unhook him huh "

"Nope..and he back alive... i guess god let him go easy because he save people and which gave him a relief from the angel stress" she giggles.

He grins" I knew that old dog would make it!"

" Suuuureee.. you was moping like a scolded puppy or something!"

Miroku sweat drops " No i wasn't...you was seeing things!"

She shakes her head " You wont do miroku " laughs and walks down the hall.

He blink " what do you mean " I wont do"...hey! " walks after her.

"Its nothing miroku, lets just go home and let the couple be "she grins " And we might get more time alone again.."

He smiled and runs up and warps his arm around hers " well do lead the way my darling!"

She giggles " fine i will you just drive" kisses him happily.

Miroku smiles and thinks ' can life get any better than this because i don't think it could go bad' .

And they walk out and went home and kagome stayed with inuyasha for the remainder days that he had to be in the hospital.

Twenty -one day's later

Inuyasha walks out and kagome had brough him some clothes to wear and hes in tan medium baggy pants that zips at the knee's to change the pants into shorts but has them as pants now and has a long white sleeved shirt and has a red t-shirt over it and has red nike's on and has arm around kagome and walks out of the hospital " Ah its so much better getting out of that hell hole !"

" I bet, you've been there for 24 days ( how i got that was he was in the hospital for 3 days before the 21 days later so its 24)" kagome smiles and then looks ahead and see a rampaging news porters with notepads and mic's and camera's and her eyes get big."OMG...inuyasha...RUN!!"

Inuyasha eyes get big too and picks kagome up bridal style as always and leaps over the rampaging reporters and runs to the shikon no tama inn." whew! and you do that for a living! my god!" he pants.

Laughs shakily " yeah and i still got to do that report but... its gonna wait though"

He blinked " How so? i thought you was suppose to get it the news on me and report back "

" Well I am and make you famous in a good way and make our reputation better after what kikyo did."

"Oh yeah ! I forgot about that ..."sweat drops.

Her sweat drop" how could you forget that of all things ?" hops out of his arms.

He scratched his head" well i guess because I've had my mind on you" smiles.

"oh hush "blushes and giggles."now come on keade has something to show you , come on!" grabs his hand and drags him into the main part of the inn .

He smiled and let her lead the way thinking ' live is so good '

As they entered the door you could hear loud popping sounds like fire crackers and you can see balloons flying and all of there friends saying" SURPRISE!! WELCOME HOME INUYASHA!!" they all smiled and had the room decorated with everything! streamers everywhere and a huge cake in the middle of the room and be hide it says " welcome back inuyasha".

Inuyasha's eyes got big and blinked in aw " WOW!! DID U GUYS DO ALL THIS?!"

They all nodded and keade stepped out and coughed in her hand " we did this because we care about you inuyasha and plus your our friend and you've have saved us numerous of times or helped us out and we missed you while you was gone and we all thought about a welcome home party so we fixed up on your return and kagome was the bait for you to come, smart huh ? " does an old lady chuckle.

Inuyasha smiled " thanks you guys ...I...I really don't know what to say ?, i never had anyone do this for me and .." he gets cut off.

Kagome hugged him from be hide " inuyasha we know you don't have to say it so LETS PARTY!!" she grabs his hand pulls him to the cake.

He smiled and looks at miroku and sango and gets an idea " miroku, sango why don't you two cut it for me , am feeling weak ..please" he gave them puppy eyes.

Miroku shook his head and looked at sango " well what do you think ?"

Sango nodded " sure but... "

He grabs the knife " LETS CUT THE CAKE PEOPLE!!"

She shook her head and smiled and grabbed hold of the knife handle with miroku and sliced and put the cake on plates.

Inuyasha warped his arm around kagome and nuzzled her cheek.

Kagome giggled and leans up and kisses him.

He smirked and kissed her back passionately and as he did keade came up and took a picture and the two lovers were shocked.

The old women smiled " This is gonna be my Christmas cards!!"

Inuyasha and kagome turned dark red and yelled " KEADE!!"

He shook his head and went pop a top off sake and poured glasses of it out for everyone.

Inuyasha hands out the sake glasses.

"...uh...inuyasha do you have juice? "sango asks shyly.

Miroku warped his arm around her pulling her into a side hug" whats the matter ? its not strong I promise"

Sango blushes a lot and looks away " uh... its not that .. I just cant have it..."

Inuyasha and kagome looks at each other wondering if one another might know whats going on and they shrug and then they look at keade and she blinks and shrugs too and looks at the couple wondering.

Miroku raises a brow " Is it because of the side effects ?"

" Nu..."

"Is it because you have badder problems?"

"Nuuu..."gritting her teeth a bit.

" Is it because it burns your throat?"

" Nuuuuu..."

"Is it because..."

"NU IT'S BECAUSE AM PREGNANT!!

x-x-x-x


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 9 - "Is it the end...or a new beginning?"

"Ugh...w-w...w-where am i?" opens his eyes and blinks"...for some reason... i don't think am i Tokyo anymore..." sits up remembers that he was wounded and looks at himself and he ain't hurt and notices he ain't in his regular clothes too" what the hell! am in a dress!! ahhhhh!"

" Inuyasha! you shouldn't cuss in heaven!" a women walks out of the clouds with a white gown with a A on the left side over her heart in prettying writing and on the back of the gown has pink wings beside the real ones" wow...you have grown ...a lot!"

Inuyasha jerks his attentions to the women that appeared and gasp" ...m-mother?...is that r-really you?"

She smiled gently and walks over a bend down and cup his cheek" yes son its me.."

"Oh mom! " he hugs her tightly " oh i have missed you so much"

" Oh look what the dog dragged in " another voice is herd

Inuyasha blinks "Dad!! what the hell! i thought you went to hell!"

Hes over and pokes little inuyasha forehead" oh yeah how so you should of been the one going there not me you little punk!"

"What did u call me!" growls at his father.

Izayoi sighs in defeat " god wont be pleased with his cussing neither will budda "

Inutaishou laughs " oh you herd me, punk " smiles with a very cocky grin.

"Why you..." growled but gets cut off.

" Thats enough you two with the reunion we got important buiness to attend."

Inuyasha blinked " and who in the hell are YOU suppose to be santa " laughs

God frowns and shocks inuyasha with a lighting bolt and coughs " ahem.. like i said ... Mr. and Mrs.Taisho I have came to the degree of letting your son back on earth for the reason of Kagome Higurashi... she pretty much lost with out inuyasha so... make this visit extra short till the next time you two met again which wont be long in my eye by how he puts himself in so much danger and I have plans for them." glares at inuyasha with a warn scowl.

Inuyasha blinks and his hair sticking up and coughs up smoke" plans ? what plans"

"Oh you'll know soon enough .. but its really for you to find out on your own, so enjoy your visit while you can inuyasha " starts floating off." oh yeah inuyasha"

Blinks"yeah ? what is it?"

God smiled " GET-ER-DONE!" laughs and disappears into the clouds.

Inuyasha blushed at lest 4 different colors of red"...HEY!! GET OUT OF MY LOVE LIFE!!"

Inutasha walks over and nudges inuyasha " oooo so whos the lucky girl inuyasha huh ! huh ! i bet you haven't even kissed her yet!" laughs.

He growls and pushes his father off " Yes i have plenty of times thanks you! " he crossed his arms blushing after he thought what he said.

Inutaisho laughs " d-...-coughs- dang gum! you suure was getting your grove on " laughs and pats inuyasha on the back" am proud of you son , every last bit " smiles.

He blinked " you are? but i got my ass kick ?"

"Maybe so but you saved a lot of people and kick bad guys butt and keep the city safe and plus by doing so ... you found yourselves a prefect soul mate!" Inutaisho said proudly!

Izayoi smiled" your father is right...we are proud and plus.. we think she needs you more down there than up here..look for yourselves " she waves her hand over the clouds which they stand on and it shows kagome crying and holding inuyasha's body hand.

"..Kagome..." ears droop" i wished she would stop crying.."

"We can make that happen inuyasha...and bring you back to the living because your time is running out.. "Izayoi said as she hug her son.

Inuyasha hugs back and smiles" I love you mom..dad...take me back home!"

Izayoi sniffles "you have grown up to fast..and goodbye son..."

"Will always be with you son.."Intaisho smiles and waves.

She waves her hands and inuyasha disappears.

He put his arm around izayoi " don't worry hunny...he'll be fine"kisses her forehead and smiles.

"Hunny...when you say don't worry...thats when i worry the mos but.. i believe you "she smiles.

He smiles" Man I love you!" kisses her passionately.

"Mhm! me likely!" she kisses him back.

"Please inuyasha! wake up!...please " Kagome has left his side since the fight with kikyo and the bounty kouga. And its been three days too and had numerous times where they had to shock him back to life six-teen times and has him on life support and iv's ( The ivs that put in your arm like right before surgery and all that iv )and have blood transfered and on the brink of death and if he didn't wake up soon...they will take him off the life support.

Miroku put his hand on kagomes shoulder " kagome...am sorry..me and sango both are...but..i think its time to...ya know...let go and let him.."

"NO!! I know he''ll wake up soon i just know it.."kagome eyes water up and has tear streaks down her face from the previous times o crying over inuyasha.

"Kagome don't cry...it will be okay..." sango hugs kagome and pats her back.

Kagome sniffles" am fine sango... i just need to be alone for a while...okay.." she said after she let go of sango.

Sango looked at miroku and back at kagome " ok..will be back in twenty mins.." she gets up and grabs mirokus hand and walks out of the room with him.

Kagome looked at inuyasha and rubs his hand trying to get rid of the cold "...I'll stay..and I'll pray... and i hope i see you in heaven ...one day. though its far...ill still see you ..one day... " she said sniffling."inuyasha please come back.." starts crying and lets go of his hand.

Inuyasha's monitor that shows his heart rate slows down so much to where its only a beep per minute.

The doctor comes in and walks over to the monitor and sighs " Ms.Higurashi... hes time is up...we have to take him off the life support..." he said sadly.

She sniffled and slowly nods and rubs kagomes cheek " ...goodbye inuyasha...i..love you..."

Inuyasha reaches over and grasp kagomes hand that was on his cheek and looks up at her "and ...i love you..too ..kagome"

The heart monitor starts speeding up to a regular heart beat and the doctor blinks and looks to inuyasha and then the monitor" wow..."

kagome gasp and looks at inuyasha with her water filled eyes and smiles big " INUYASHA YOUR ALIVE!!" she literately jumps in the bed with him and hugs him lightly as possible.

Inuyasha winces and laughs " easy easy kagome i missed you too! " hugs her back and nuzzles.

Kagome cries tears of joy now and rubs her cheek with his " I thought i lost you , and don't scare me like that almost dieing and all!!" she kisses him all over.

He smiles and wipes her tears with his hand " am sorry i worried you" smiles "maybe i should get hurt more often, i like the treatment am getting "

Her eyes got big "HELLO NO YOU BAKA!!"

He laughed " Ok! ,Ok! i wont " smiled.

She sighed in relief and finds her self a spot to lay next to him with out laying on the tubes and all and not hurt him more than he is " am just glad its over and you alive with the living "

"Your telling me.." snuggles to her" the good part about it that... i got to see my parents again " smiles.

"You did?! what was it like up there"

" To me it suck because you have to wear gowns like i am now but theres were better there were white silk gowns with pink A's on them and pink wings on the back"

" Really?! that sounds good to me, where there halo's?"

"How can that sound good it was horrible and bet all it was pink! of all colors god had to pick pink!...oh that nope i think god got cheap or didn't see in them.." he shrugs.

"Ahh..well am glad your back with me inuyasha.." she said smilingly and hugs him lightly.

He smiles " me to kagome ...me too " hugs her back.

Sango peeks in and smiles and shuts the door " .. guess what miroku?"

Miroku blink" what? they didn't unhook him huh "

"Nope..and he back alive... i guess god let him go easy because he save people and which gave him a relief from the angel stress" she giggles.

He grins" I knew that old dog would make it!"

" Suuuureee.. you was moping like a scolded puppy or something!"

Miroku sweat drops " No i wasn't...you was seeing things!"

She shakes her head " You wont do miroku " laughs and walks down the hall.

He blink " what do you mean " I wont do"...hey! " walks after her.

"Its nothing miroku, lets just go home and let the couple be "she grins " And we might get more time alone again.."

He smiled and runs up and warps his arm around hers " well do lead the way my darling!"

She giggles " fine i will you just drive" kisses him happily.

Miroku smiles and thinks ' can life get any better than this because i don't think it could go bad' .

And they walk out and went home and kagome stayed with inuyasha for the remainder days that he had to be in the hospital.

Twenty -one day's later

Inuyasha walks out and kagome had brough him some clothes to wear and hes in tan medium baggy pants that zips at the knee's to change the pants into shorts but has them as pants now and has a long white sleeved shirt and has a red t-shirt over it and has red nike's on and has arm around kagome and walks out of the hospital " Ah its so much better getting out of that hell hole !"

" I bet, you've been there for 24 days ( how i got that was he was in the hospital for 3 days before the 21 days later so its 24)" kagome smiles and then looks ahead and see a rampaging news porters with notepads and mic's and camera's and her eyes get big."OMG...inuyasha...RUN!!"

Inuyasha eyes get big too and picks kagome up bridal style as always and leaps over the rampaging reporters and runs to the shikon no tama inn." whew! and you do that for a living! my god!" he pants.

Laughs shakily " yeah and i still got to do that report but... its gonna wait though"

He blinked " How so? i thought you was suppose to get it the news on me and report back "

" Well I am and make you famous in a good way and make our reputation better after what kikyo did."

"Oh yeah ! I forgot about that ..."sweat drops.

Her sweat drop" how could you forget that of all things ?" hops out of his arms.

He scratched his head" well i guess because I've had my mind on you" smiles.

"oh hush "blushes and giggles."now come on keade has something to show you , come on!" grabs his hand and drags him into the main part of the inn .

He smiled and let her lead the way thinking ' live is so good '

As they entered the door you could hear loud popping sounds like fire crackers and you can see balloons flying and all of there friends saying" SURPRISE!! WELCOME HOME INUYASHA!!" they all smiled and had the room decorated with everything! streamers everywhere and a huge cake in the middle of the room and be hide it says " welcome back inuyasha".

Inuyasha's eyes got big and blinked in aw " WOW!! DID U GUYS DO ALL THIS?!"

They all nodded and keade stepped out and coughed in her hand " we did this because we care about you inuyasha and plus your our friend and you've have saved us numerous of times or helped us out and we missed you while you was gone and we all thought about a welcome home party so we fixed up on your return and kagome was the bait for you to come, smart huh ? " does an old lady chuckle.

Inuyasha smiled " thanks you guys ...I...I really don't know what to say ?, i never had anyone do this for me and .." he gets cut off.

Kagome hugged him from be hide " inuyasha we know you don't have to say it so LETS PARTY!!" she grabs his hand pulls him to the cake.

He smiled and looks at miroku and sango and gets an idea " miroku, sango why don't you two cut it for me , am feeling weak ..please" he gave them puppy eyes.

Miroku shook his head and looked at sango " well what do you think ?"

Sango nodded " sure but... "

He grabs the knife " LETS CUT THE CAKE PEOPLE!!"

She shook her head and smiled and grabbed hold of the knife handle with miroku and sliced and put the cake on plates.

Inuyasha warped his arm around kagome and nuzzled her cheek.

Kagome giggled and leans up and kisses him.

He smirked and kissed her back passionately and as he did keade came up and took a picture and the two lovers were shocked.

The old women smiled " This is gonna be my Christmas cards!!"

Inuyasha and kagome turned dark red and yelled " KEADE!!"

He shook his head and went pop a top off sake and poured glasses of it out for everyone.

Inuyasha hands out the sake glasses.

"...uh...inuyasha do you have juice? "sango asks shyly.

Miroku warped his arm around her pulling her into a side hug" whats the matter ? its not strong I promise"

Sango blushes a lot and looks away " uh... its not that .. I just cant have it..."

Inuyasha and kagome looks at each other wondering if one another might know whats going on and they shrug and then they look at keade and she blinks and shrugs too and looks at the couple wondering.

Miroku raises a brow " Is it because of the side effects ?"

" Nu..."

"Is it because you have badder problems?"

"Nuuu..."gritting her teeth a bit.

" Is it because it burns your throat?"

" Nuuuuu..."

"Is it because..."

"NU IT'S BECAUSE AM PREGNANT!!

x-x-x-x


	10. Chapter 9

Chap. 10 " Miroku's new begging or grave?"

"NU IT'S BECAUSE AM PREGNANT!!

Everyone is like silent and mouth open EXPECLY mirokus and a random tumbleweed across the room.

"...I guess someone GOT - ER -DONE" inuyasha laughs and pats miroku on the back.

Sango blushes alot by her out burst and inuyasha comment.

Kagome hits inuyasha in the head " You em brassed her !"

"OW!!...sorry but it was right for the moment though! "

Miroku blinks and goes over and grabs her hands " Are you sure your pregnant ?"

Sango nods " I did a test myself and it came out positive and i went to make EXTRA sure at the doctors and yes where having a baby... I just hope your not mad upset and all..."looks down.

He picks her up and spins her around and hugs her " how can I be mad at you ? thats like getting inuyasha eat greens and thats impassable. and am VERY VERY VERY HAPPY to have a baby! I always wanted to have a baby with you sango I was just waiting for the time or moment but i think the moment beat me to it though "chuckles and kisses her.

Sango smiles and eyes water up and hugs and kisses him " thats why I love you miroku, your calm and patient and most of all very loving"

"Awww this is kawaii moment and besides a welcome home party .. its welcome AND congrats party! " kagome said aloud.

Inuyasha smiled " I don't mind sharing the glory"

"Well then its settle.." goes and grabs a marker and marks on the posture and puts congrats for miroku and sango!!"there'' smiles.

Miroku smiles " hey guys lets gt a picture of this moment!"

"Yeah thats a great idea miroku! , come on inuyasha!" kagome said and dragged into over to miroku and sango and got squished together.

" Now...say YE? "keade said as she put the camera to her eye.

Miroku and sango looked confused and said ye but inuyasha digged in his pocket and put in front of kagome a little box open with a diamond ring inside and after that said ye and smiled.

Kagome couldn't believe and clutched the ring box and yelled YES! than ye and hugged him and turned his face blue from the tightness of the hug-.

Next months later Inuyasha and kagome got married and went on there honeymoon to Kyoto japan since kagome knew a lot of stuff up there and turned in her report and then soon after quit. As for miroku and sango , they was setting up their own marriage and keeping miroku dreading when the mood swings kick in. Sango also dragged miroku everywhere for clothes for when she got bigger and everything else. Keade stayed in her inn business and got lot more customers after people figured out that the moonlight shadow stayed their. Inuyasha and kagome moved right next door and so did miroku and sango. Then eight months later sango had a healthy little boy with the looks of miroku and sango broke mirokus hand the during labor and sango told him she wanted more and miroku...kinda fainted. Not long after Kagome told inuyasha she was pregnant and inuyasha literately had a cow not really but he was amazed like hell and told everyone he was going to be a daddy. So their lives continue till sango and miroku had 3 children a boy named Roku and Sano and one daughter named Sana. Sano and Sana was twins . Inuyasha on the other hand.. had a house full. They had eight kids four boys and four girls . The boys where Taisho age 12 Keno age 10 Keitaro age 8 and Inuyasha Jr 6. The girls Hitomi age 11 Kitara age 9 Kitana and Kagomie age 5. Inuyasha still continued his job but kagome kept a shape eye at him when he saves women and they ALL lived happily ever after.

FIN

x-x-x-x


End file.
